Restroom Walls
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Because the walls in between restrooms aren't really all THAT thick, are they?


Brandi was in the girls' restroom freshening up her make up. She had noticed that her lipstick was slightly smeared when she and the others passed a reflective surface. The teen was lucky she had spotted the mistake before Kimmie had. God only knows what kind of snarling insult the head Glamazon would come up with this time. Brandi's eyes lit up when she found that aside from the tiny mishap that she had corrected, she looked fine; not even a single hair stood out of place. As she was leaving, she heard a loud thunk. Her head whipped around to face the noise out of instinct. And her eyes met...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Still, she was interested in the what had caused the noise. They had a tazelwyrm for a mascot, not a ghost, so there had to be some cause for the phantom noise. Her ears perked up as she heard a voice coming through the wall of one of the empty stalls. After checking to see if anyone else was near and finding no one, she headed inside the stall. Her hand went to automatically lock the door out of habit. She gently out her ear against the wall, attempting to get as far away from the muck staining the walls as she could. When Brandi put her ear against the wall, she honestly expected to hear nothing.

She did not hear nothing.

Instead, the blonde heard someone breathing loudly and letting out a few high pitched whines. Her eyebrows scrunched together in shock and confusion when she heard what could have possibly been a moan. Was there someone in the boy's restroom doing..._that_?! Who would-?!

"S-Stop! We can't do this now! We're in _school_! Someone could hear us!"

Was that _Lee_ who sounded so breathless?!

"If its so bad, then why are you so hard already Lee?"

Brandi could imagine the red head blushing in response to the mysterious man's voice. (Why did the voice sound so familiar?)

"How could I not when you're doing that?!"

The blonde could hear a faint shuffling from the other side of the wall. (Maybe Lee was moving on the seat?) Brandi heard another low moan through the wall.

"Stop smirking at me! This isn't funny! You need to st-!"

Whatever Lee was going to say was cut off by the teen's own moan.

"Why should I when you obviously enjoy it so much?"

Brandi's mind was supplying her with the missing images occurring in the other room. Lee was sitting on the toilet cover while blushing madly. The unknown man was sucking on Lee's neck if the suckling sound coming through the wall meant anything. She could hear the Asian boy's sultry moans as well. The blushing girl wanted to back up, she really did. But the sounds were like a train wreck. You want to back away, but you just can't. The faint sound of something unzipping brought her focus back to the what was going on beyond the restroom walls.

"S-Stop it! I'm telling you L- Oh."

A loud, shocked sounded resounded throught both rooms. Brandi could only imagine how loud it must have been in the room it originated from. She could hear muffled moans (Lee had probably covered his mouth after the loud squeak.) and sucking. Except...It sounded different this time for some reason. Brandi shrugged the thought off, figuring that the mysterious male had simply moved somewhere else. After a minute or so of the noises, Lee let out a louder, more deep moan. Brandi unconsciously strained her ear to hear something other than silence. A second later, she heard a disgusted grunt.

"Gross! Don't kiss me when you've still got that in your mouth!"

Brandi grew about five shades darker when the realisation hit her. So _that_ was where he had been sucking.

"What are you-?! Are you seriously continuing on with this?!"

"Of course I am. It'd be sill not to after all this."

A couple more shuffling noises were heard.

"Why do you want to do it here anyways? Its uncomfortable as heck and disgusting. Not to mention very _public_. And don't you dare expect me to suck your fingers and agree to this insanity."

"Going in dry?"

"Sucking it is."

Brandi's mind was still supplying her with fantasized images. Lee was sucking on the other's fingers with a slight glare. The next sound she heard was a slight popping noise. A moment of silence seemed strange to the girl by now. The silence didn't last long and was broken by a soft grunt. Lee was probably being uh...prepared right now. It would make sense after the previous conversation. After a few more grunts and groans, she heard Lee speak again.

"Can't believe you're actually doing this here of all places. Ser-Gack!"

Lee had let out a surprised gasp. It didn't take much to guess at what had caused it. After a few seconds, Brandi could hear a loud smacking noise. It sounded like skin smacking and hitting skin repeatedly. The faster the slaps were coming, the more Lee would moan. It was like that for a few seconds until an almost explosively loud moan was let out by the Asian.

"Looks like I found your good-time spot!"

"I'm going to punch you if you don't shut up."

Brandi heard the smacking sounds increase in tempo until finally both Lee and the unknown male moaned loudly.

Brandi paused. Was it...over? The blonde got up from where she sat as if she was released by a spell. She stood up and dazedly stumbled out of the restroom. Her eyes glanced at the clock across the hall. Brandi was shocked immediantly by what she saw. All of what had felt like hours actually only lasted about five minutes or so. The blonde heard the door to her right open. The boy's restroom to be more precise. Out of it came Lee and Lynch.

Oh. So that's where she knew the voice from.


End file.
